1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air freshener for dispensing a spray of deodorant.
2. Description of the Related Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,762 it is known to utilize a tilting pawl which is moved over a wedge-shaped run-on surface. As a result, the dispensing member is pushed away from the sliding bar so that a spray dosage is dispensed. The lateral forces on the holder can be considerable due to the sliding movement of the pawl, so that the action of the mechanism may be disturbed or the holder may even be pressed out of the housing. This may be enhanced upon prolonged use, whereby the pawl may experience resistance to an increasing extent due to wear of the run-on surface. Further, these frictions will result in a relatively high noise level of the device during use.